


Snow White

by panpipe



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is Snow White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/101650.html#cutid1).

Henry has pale skin and full red lips, dark hair and an innocent smile. He doesn't think much about his real father, because he never knew him well--but he doesn't think having Heechul as a father is all that bad either. Sure, he has a temper, and sometimes Heechul talks to his mirror a lot, but it's really not that big of a deal.

 

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

Silence, a beat, and then, "I have a name, you know," the mirror replies grumpily.

Heechul's eyes narrow and he leans in close to the mirror, poking it angrily with his finger. "Hankyung, just go along with this. It's not nearly as fun to say, Hankyung Hankyung, hanging on my wall, who's the hottest ever?"

"Well I'm not just some _thing_ you can bully. I do have a mind of my own."

"JUST TELL ME IF I'M HOT OR NOT," Heechul shouts, his face contorted in anger. Then he seems to realize himself, takes a calming breath, smoothes a hand through his hair and smiles brilliantly at the mirror. "Please Hankyung, tell me who the hottest in the land is."

"Well," Hankyung says huffily, "your stepson has gotten kind of hot recently."

Heechul throws his scepter at the mirror, and it's a miracle he misses and the mirror doesn't shatter. "WHAT," Heechul screams. "I'M ALWAYS THE HOTTEST."

"I guess you shouldn't have treated him to that facial package for his birthday," Hankyung says, and it's as if you can tell he's shrugging from the tone of his voice, even though mirrors can't shrug. "It really did wonders for his complexion. The highlights were a nice touch, too."

Heechul screams.

 

Henry's not sure what he did to deserve this, but up until today he'd thought he had a pretty sweet life. Like, his stepfather was like a really cool older brother, and he lived in a huge castle he would one day inherit, and yeah, his parents had died when he was a baby but life really hadn't been that bad.

He's not sure how all of that led to him being chased out of said castle and into the extremely dark and foreboding woods that surrounded his home.

This sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets the Seven Dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/102464.html#cutid1).

He keeps wandering for nearly three hours before he finds a house. It's the only piece of civilization he's seen for miles, and for some reason this area of forest isn't foreboding at all. In fact, it's actually quite... happy.

Henry decides to take this as a sign--a sign that maybe life won't suck so much anymore--and he knocks on the door.

No answer.

He knocks again, and the door slides open.

Well, he thinks, he'll take that as a sign as well.

When he sees a large bed in the corner, perfectly Henry sized, he thinks about how much he wants to sleep and how rude it would be to sleep on someone else's bed, and chooses sleep instead.

 

"He's kind of cute," a voice murmurs.

"Yeah, just look at those cheeks," another giggles.

"I think he looks like an asshole," one says, grumpily.

"Oh, come on, be nice. I bet he's just a lost little boy."

"We should help him, not assume the worst of him," a voice says authoritatively.

Henry wishes they would all be quiet. He was having an extremely nice dream about porridge.

When a finger pokes him in the face, however, he jerks awake.

And finds himself surrounded by seven little men.

Dwarves.

He opens his mouth to say something, and then doesn't remember anything after that.

 

When Henry finally comes to, he's still surrounded. The dwarves aren't some sort of horrible nightmare after all. "Uh, I'm Prince Henry," he says awkwardly. "Is this your house? It's very nice. I'm sorry for intruding."

One of them smiles, and pinches his cheeks. "Look at how polite he is! I told you he was a nice boy," he says, staring pointedly at one of the other dwarves. "My name is Sungmin, but most people call me Cutie."

Another shyly steps forward and introduces himself. "I'm Ryeowook."

"But we all call him Ugly," another says, as Ugly--Well he really doesn't look that bad to Henry, so Henry's not sure he likes that nickname much--calls out an indignant, "HEY!"

One of the other dwarves, who has had a confused look on his face since Henry woke up, suddenly stands and stares pointedly at Henry. "Are you the same Prince Henry that the King has sentenced to a life in jail?"

Henry's face falls. "Heechul really said that?"

The dwarf nods.

Henry sighs. "I guess I am one and the same. I don't know why he's being so vindictive. Just the other day he'd scheduled a pedicure for me!"

The one who introduced Ryeowook as Ugly steps forward. "I'm Donghae, but call me Fishy," he says to Henry, before turning to face the other dwarves. "Look, I don't think the Prince has done anything wrong. I mean, look at that face! He's harmless."

One of the others nods sagely. "I agree with Fishy. We need to protect him. Heechu--Er, I mean. The king has been acting strangely lately, and perhaps this has something to do with his growing paranoia." He turns to Henry and smiles, "I'm Han Geng, by the way, but you can call me Sexy."

Henry thinks the name Han Geng sounds strangely familiar, and the voice sounds like something he should recognize, but instead of starting some kind of scene, Henry just shakes Sexy's hand and says, "Thanks. I hope I won't be imposing on you for too long."

"Just do our chores for us or something," one of them--Sexy whispers the names "Kyuhyun" and "Grumpy" to him--says.

"Okay," Henry agrees, and is then introduced to the two other dwarves--Zhou Mi (Smiley) and Eunhyuk (Sleepy).

"Stay as long as you need to," Smiley says, his face warm and open.

Henry starts to think that, in this house, with these seven dwarves, maybe life really won't be so bad anymore.

He hopes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry likes apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/103115.html).

The dwarves really hadn't been that messy when Henry had first arrived. Things were put (nearly) in their proper places, the dishes were (mostly) washed, and there wasn't a lot of dust.

Apparently now that they have caught a maid--Henry--they seem to think it is perfectly fine to _never pick up after themselves_. Henry wants to strangle them all. Well, all of them but Cutie and Ugly. Cutie spends most of the time while Henry is cleaning trying to entertain him, and Ugly spends his free time helping Henry clean.

Henry decides he likes Ugly best.

 

Things continue like this for two weeks--a steady rhythm of Henry cleaning, the dwarves working (Henry isn't sure what they do, but he has a place to sleep and food to eat, so he figures it doesn't really matter), and the woodland animals singing them lullabies at night. He finds the whole singing thing kind of weird, but then the animals and the dwarves start to harmonize and he has to admit, they're all pretty good.

 

Heechul spends these two weeks attempting to scheme a way to find Henry. The reality of "Heechul scheming" being "Making Hankyung do all of his dirty work." After the first week, he hisses angrily at Hankyung. "I thought I told you to look all over the realm for him."

Hankyung does the rolling-his-eyes-without-actually-having-any-eyes-to-roll thing. "I've done exactly as you ask."

Heechul fumes. "He couldn't possibly have left the realm. He's never been that far from home before!"

"Well," Hankyung says, matter-of-fact, "you did try to kill him. If I were in his position, I'd try to get as far away as possible."

Heechul narrows his eyes, and tsks. "Fine, if you're so smart, we'll do it your way. Search the entire world for him."

"I--" Hankyung tries to say.

"What? Isn't this what you would have done if you were me?"

"But searching the entire world would take _days_ \--"

"Just do whatever it takes to find him," Heechul says, turning with a flourish of his cloak and leaving Hankyung all alone in the room.

"I can't believe I do this for a living," Hankyung says grumpily.

 

"I've found him," he says a week later, his voice heavy.

Heechul glares. "Well, tell me where he is. Geez, it's like you don't want me to find him or something."

"He's a nice boy," Hankyung says indignantly. "I don't see why you're so angry that he's just a little bit more attractive than you are--"

" _Where is he._ "

Hankyung sighs. "In the woods. With the dwarves."

Heechul smiles. "I wonder if he still can't resist the taste of apples."

 

The dwarves are about to leave for work like normal, when suddenly Sexy's hand freezes on the handle.

"What's going on?" Grumpy says. "We're already late as it is, due to a _certain_ idiot."

"Hey!" Fishy shouts indignantly.

"Look," Sexy says, a hand on Henry's shoulder, ignoring Grumpy and Fishy's antics behind him, "don't eat any apples today, okay?"

" _What_?" Henry doesn't see what apples have to do with anything.

"Just promise me, okay?" Sexy says, with a voice that says I-am-the-father-figure-here-and-you-will-listen-to-me.

Henry rolls his eyes. "Fine. I promise. Whatever."

 

Hours later, and Henry finds himself entertaining an old woman in the cottage. It had started raining, and well, Henry was raised to respect one's elders. They've been discussing normal topics like what sort of animals live in the forest and what type of people the dwarves are, when suddenly, the old woman offers him an apple.

An apple. Exactly what Sexy had warned him against. "Oh, I. Uh. I really shouldn't." He searches for an excuse. "I don't like to snack in between meals, you know. Have to watch my figure and all that."

"Just one bite won't hurt," the old woman tells him. "I feel awful not being able to repay you for your kindness. Please just take one of my apples, so that I can consider my debt paid."

"Well," Henry says, staring at it. Apples had always been his favorite food while he lived in the castle. "Sexy never said I couldn't have just _one_ bite."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/103284.html).

Henry never thought much about the supernatural before. Yeah, Heechul talked to his mirror and his mirror talked back, but Henry didn't like to question things unless there was a really good reason. Talking mirrors didn't seem like that big of a deal.

However, as he hovers nearly ten feet above his body, while the dwarves twitter around it and try to figure out what has happened to him, he thinks that maybe this qualifies as a pretty big deal.

"I'M UP HERE," he shouts. "IT WAS THE OLD WOMAN. I THINK THE APPLE HAD A WORM IN IT OR SOMETHING."

No one hears him.

Life has gone back to sucking, he thinks miserably.

 

One of the dwarves stays with him each day, to make sure nothing else happens to him.

It's a little late for that _now_ , he thinks irritably. He finds out from listening in on the dwarves hushed conversation that they saw Heechul fleeing the scene of the crime with a bag of apples.

Henry can't believe his own stepfather _actually poisoned him_ , much less cross-dressed just to do it undetected.

After two days of hovering helplessly around his body, he starts to wonder if he can _leave_ his body. He'd originally figured his soul was bound to it or something, but when he makes it as far as the castle, he assumes that means he can go wherever he wants.

And right now, the castle is the only place he wants to be.

He finds Heechul on the throne, preening.

"YOU SUCK," Henry shouts. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS."

Heechul doesn't hear him.

"Ugh," he says, feeling a little like Grumpy, and floats back to the cottage.

 

Henry realizes three days later that he's starting to develop a set pattern for the day in his new spiritual-floaty-thingie life, which goes something like: 1) He doesn't sleep, so he spends the nights shouting insults at all of the dwarves. All except Ugly. Ugly doesn't deserve insults, since he was so good about helping Henry with the chores and all. 2) As soon as the dwarves leave for work, he floats to the castle. 3) He shouts insults at Heechul until he gets bored. 4) He floats back to his body. 5) Rinse, repeat.

It's starting to get a little boring, but then Henry spies Heechul going into his secret chamber. The one where he talks to his mirror.

The door shuts before Henry can go inside, but he's pretty sure that as a spiritual-floaty-thingie he can get through something as simple as a door.

He's right.

"Hankyung," Heechul whines. "I don't feel satisfied at all."

The mirror huffs. "I _told_ you that poisoning an innocent little boy wouldn't do anything for--"

"It made me the hottest in the land!"

"And does that make up for the guilt you feel at ruining your stepson's life?" Hankyung asks patronizingly. The mirror's voice sounds almost familiar, like Henry knows it from something other than those times he overheard Heechul asking it how very hot he was.

"Well," Heechul replies, chewing on his lip. "No, it doesn't."

"HAH," Henry screams, forgetting his earlier feelings of déja-vu as waves of self-righteous indignation replace them. "SERVES YOU RIGHT."

"Maybe you should un-poison him," Hankyung suggests mildly as Heechul starts protesting loudly in response.

And then, that's when it clicks. _Hankyung sounds exactly like Sexy_. What was Sexy's real name again? _Han Geng_. Which _sounds_ almost like the name Hankyung.

 

"IF YOU HAD KNOWN THAT HEECHUL PLANNED TO POISON ME WITH AN APPLE," Henry screams that night, "YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME."

There's no response from Sexy's sleeping form, but Henry has gotten used to that.  "SERIOUSLY, HOW HARD IS IT TO TELL ME THAT SOMEONE IS PLANNING ON FEEDING ME A POISONED APPLE? YOU SUCK. ALL OF YOU SUCK. THIS COTTAGE SUCKS. YOU'RE ALL DIRTY UNGRATEFUL INGRATES AND I'M GLAD I DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN FOR YOU ANYMORE."

Fishy shifts in his sleep.

"OH SHUT UP," Henry screams, unable to stop ranting. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE ALL REALLY NICE AND FRIENDLY AND WERE MY FIRST FRIENDS EVER, YOU ALL STILL SUCK."

Ugly lets out a snore.

"AND YOU SHOULD STOP CARESSING MY FACE WHEN YOU THINK NO ONE'S WATCHING."

The cottage is silent.

Henry's shouting only makes him feel better for a little while.

 

"I read in a book somewhere," Smiley says, "that a princess can only be awakened by a kiss from her one true love."

"But we have a _prince_ , not a princess," Grumpy protests.

"But Henry's as cute a as a princess," Cutie says, smiles. He and Smiley start to chatter about how cute Henry would be in a dress.

Sleepy attempts to get everyone to focus. "Putting Henry in a dress does nothing to wake him up, you know."

That's when Fishy grins. "Wait. Guys, I have an idea."

Henry doesn't like the look on Fishy's face.

 

Apparently Fishy's reasoning seemed sane enough to the other dwarves, although Henry thinks it is the dumbest thing he's ever heard.

"If we just make a wandering prince _think_ Henry is a princess that needs saving," Fishy had told them, "maybe that will be enough to make the whole kiss thing work!"

So the dwarves found an old dress they had in their closet (Henry doesn't even want to know what it was doing there) and put it on Henry.

 "HEY, WATCH IT. THAT LOOKS LIKE IT HURTS," he screams in horror as his body flops around and is made to pose in ways that Henry is pretty sure his body was never meant to.

In a matter of thirty minutes, the dwarves have him dressed and laid out on a bench outside the cottage for any wandering prince to find.

"This is so stupid," Henry mutters, floating around his body. "AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE JUST LEAVING MY BODY OUT HERE ALL BY ITSELF, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS."

 

As it turns out, wandering princes are more common than Henry had thought possible. His lips have been violated four times by four different princes (Princes Eeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, and Kibum) and _nothing_. "I can't believe some random stranger got my first kiss and I couldn't even _feel_ it," he mutters grumpily, even though he knows no one can hear him.

Another prince gallops up, and promptly swings off his horse in one fluid motion the second he sees Henry's body.

"What horrible misfortune has befallen you, my fair maiden?" he postulates dramatically.

Henry snorts. This is the most dramatic prince yet.

"I, the handsomest prince in the entire continent, will save you!" He finishes this sentence with a flourish of his hat.

Henry is nearly on the floor with laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

However, when the prince leans down to kiss him, Henry finds himself laughing into the prince's mouth.

It worked.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Henry says, propping himself up so he won't have to look up into the prince's eyes. " _You_ 're the one that I'm supposed to fall madly in love with?"

The prince blinks a few times in confusion before blandly stating, "You're a guy."

"Well, the dress really wasn't my idea," Henry says quickly, embarrassed, then glares in the direction of the cottage. He looks back at the prince. "Well? Do you have a name? If we're going to be madly in love, I ought to know your name."

"I am Prince Siwon, from the great kingdom of Christian, and I have searched high and low for my princess--"

"Yeah, great, awesome. I'm Henry." He grabs Siwon's hand, and heads over to the cottage, knocking on the door loudly.

Cutie answers the door. He squeals the second he sees Henry, and orders all of the dwarves to come and greet him. Fishy mutters an "I told you so" to Sleepy with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Look, you guys have been great," Henry says in a rush. "I'm sorry I can't be your maid anymore, but apparently this idiot is my one true love." 

He hears a few sniffles from the back. Smiley is crying and burying his face in Grumpy's shoulder. Grumpy looks... surprisingly less grumpy as he pats Smiley on the back. Which reminds Henry. He had a reason for making a big show out of saying goodbye to everyone.

"Sexy," Henry begins. "You should really go talk to Heechul in person. You're totally his type."

Sexy falls off his chair.

"Okay, that's it from me. Come on you great big hulking idiot, let's go ride off into the sunset."


End file.
